Opal (DeltaTheSeaWing)
She/Her • Opal • RainWing • Student at JMA Appearance Opal is usually a quiet lavender, a color that absolutely never matches her mood, with a bright, eye-ball scorching teal underbelly, face, and ruff, with blood red claws and spines. She has white wings that never change color dapples with multi-colored spots. Her wings usually are tucked down, but when they aren't, they are usually whacking you in the face. She has a long, elegant ruff and a long, lovely tail. Opal has long, LONG claws that are wickedly curved. And (Currently) in WLS, Opal is wearing Clover's magical amulet. (OOPS!) Personality Angry and haughty. She hates the fact that Glory is queen and would rather sneak back into the rainforest, kill Glory, and take back the throne, but she knows she can't do it alone. Opal doesn't like most dragons, unless they are the most cruel, evil, rude dragons in the world. She tends to be quite the thief and doesn't like to give things back. She likes to throw things, so if she is in a bad mood, GET FAR AWAY! History Opal was born as a normal RainWing, but it became very clear that she was different. Even though she was like every other, lazy, fruit-eating RainWing, she had one noticeable difference. Every scale on her body could change color, except for the scales on her wings. She got laughed at, and creeped everyone out because they would just see a pair of wings hanging in the air, so they eventually banished her. She was alone all the time because everyone thought she was absolutely creepy. When Queen Magnificent didn't like admitting that Opal was her daughter, so she mostly ignored her. This didn't bother Opal, though. She was used to being alone. She also was glad that no one had noticed that she was slowly plotting to kill the queens so JUST her mother could become queen. But then Glory came along and everything changed. Opal first thought that Glory would be a good queen. She was smart, sassy, and had a difference of her own. But as Opal spied on her more and more, she began to dislike Glory. She wanted to take the RainWings to WAR, which Opal thought was a rather stupid idea. So Opal left the rainforest, well...she got banished after attempting to attack Glory. Opal stuck near the rainforest, trying to find a way to kill Glory and become queen. Then the perfect opportunity came up. Jade Mountain Academy. One of the school founders was Queen Glory, the perfect way to get revenge was on the inside. She hid, trying to figure out the best time to assassinate Queen Glory. She has sworn that no matter what happens, she WOULD get revenger. Whatever it takes. Relationships Queen Glory - OPAL HATES QUEEN GLORY BEYOND ALL THINGS AND THINKS SHE SHOULD DIE PAINFULLY Elegance - GET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN! The most annoying daughter of a snail-brained QUEEN WHO DOESN'T deserve the throne Opal has ever met. Still, she holds a bit of respect for Elegance for trying to kill her. Duo - Opal respects them, but in all honesty, she thinks that their double heads are a little creepy. Redbelly - Opal likes Redbelly because he is part RainWing. The only problem that Opal has with Redbelly is because Clover and Oceanic took HIM instead of OPAL, which was OBVIOUSLY the WRONG decision. Sunset - Opal respects this dragon. She thinks that Sunset is...tolerable (For a SkyWing), but doesn't like (or trust) that fact that Sunset has firesclaes. Mermaid - Opal respects this dragon, though she is angry at her simply because she is the sister of the DRAGON SHE DESPISES. They seem to be friends. Appearances When Lightning Strikes... - Opal appears in When Lightning Strikes when Seal and Oceanic and Clover get sent to detention and Oceanic mistakingly thinks that Opal's name is Apple. Opal proceeds to steal Clover's necklace and wear it around her neck. Later when they are escaping, Opal offers to help, but Clover declines persistently. Opal then shouts "Next time you see me, I will be queen!", hinting at her objection to be the RainWing queen. Queen Of Flames - Piggyxl has confirmed that Opal WILL appear in this book and likely be a major character! Thank you!!!! Gallery Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 12.05.45 PM.png|By : Pumpkin! Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 12.05.50 PM.png|By : AHHH I FORGOT PLEASE TELL ME! Screen Shot 2019-12-11 at 12.05.58 PM.png|By : ME! ACF08A4E-40C5-44C4-B47F-D0DA289870D3.gif|By : MERCY!! Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)